thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Special Coronation
A Special Coronation is the first episode of Season 1 of Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey. Synopsis Kion and Mhina are anointed as the new kings of Leopon Plains, and struggle to adjust to their new duties, whilst also taking care of their children. Transcript As Kion and Mhina padded out of the cave, Tatu rushed up to them. “Are you two excited? You’re becoming the kings of Leopon Plains today.” Tatu said. Kion and Mhina exchanged a glance. “I’m actually a little nervous. It’s a big responsibility, and we have five cubs to take care of.” Kion said. “It’ll be fine, my parents did it, and they had three cubs.” Mhina said. Kion glanced at Tatu. “Have my family and the other Pride Landers arrived?” Kion asked. Tatu nodded. “Rani and her family, Ullu, and Kenene are here too.” Tatu said. “It’s going to be fine, Ki. We’ve earned this.” Mhina said. He and Tatu exchanged a glance. “I’ll go tell everyone you’re ready.” Tatu said. She turned, and bounded off. “Are you ready, Kion?” Mhina asked. Kion nodded. “I’ll be fine, as long as I’m beside you.” Kion said. Mhina moved closer, and pressed himself against Kion’s pelt. “I love you, Kion. We can do this.” Mhina said. “I love you too.” Kion said. He glanced up as Kiara approached. “Okay, you two. It’s time. I know you can do this.” Kiara said. She moved forward, and knelt down to nuzzle Kion’s cheek. “Are you okay?” Kiara asked. Kion nodded. Suddenly, Anika approached. “Okay, your highnesses. It is time.” Anika said. “We’re ready, Anika.” Mhina said. Anika moved forward, and cleared her throat. “Today, I shall perform the coronation ceremony of Kion and Mhina as the kings of Leopon Plains!” Anika said loudly. The animals cheered, and Anika gestured for silence. Anika cleared her throat. “Prince Mhina, do you promise to protect and care for all that live in Leopon Plains until the end of your days?” Anika asked. Mhina nodded. Anika pressed a palm against Mhina’s shoulder. “I now anoint you as King Mhina of Leopon Plains.” Anika said. The animals cheered, and Mhina moved forward. Anika glanced at Kion. “Prince Kion, do you promise to protect and care for all that live in Leopon Plains, and to also provide support and strength to your mate as his loyal consort?" Anika asked. Kion nodded. “Yes, I do.” Kion said. Anika pressed a palm against Kion’s shoulder. “I now anoint you as King Kion of Leopon Plains.” Anika said. The animals cheered, and Kion moved to stand beside Mhina. He and Mhina roared loudly. When they’d finished, Kion leaned over, and nuzzled Mhina’s cheek. “I love you.” Kion said. “I love you too.” Mhina answered. (More to be added.) Characters * Max Charles as Kion * Cade Sutton as Mhina * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Jacob Bertrand '''as Kabili * '''Justin Felbinger as Uhuro / Mtoto * Meghan Strange as Ayo * Landry Bender as Tatu / Makini * Lana McKissack as Anika / Sukuma * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Janna / Sapphire * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Eden Rigel as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Penny Johnson Jerald '''as Sarafina * '''Alfre Woodard '''as Sarabi * '''Khary Payton '''as Rafiki * '''Heather Headley '''as Kitendo * '''Christopher Jackson as '''Fikiri * '''Jeff Bennett as '''Zazu * '''Kevin Schon as '''Timon * '''Ernie Sabella as '''Pumbaa * '''Fiona Riley as '''Binga * '''Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Henry Kaufman as Kuona / Urefu * Bluebelle Saraceno as Kuruka * Kimiko Glenn as '''Amira / Malkia * '''Maia Mitchell as '''Jasiri * '''Lyons Luke Mathias as Nguruma * Ace Gibson as '''Jivin * '''Erica Luttrell as '''Queen Maya * '''Peyton Elizabeth Lee as '''Rani / Uzima * '''Hudson Yang as '''Baliyo/ Danyal / Kicheko / Xolani / Ushindi / Shauri * '''Lou Diamond Phillips as '''Surak / Ajani * '''Miki Yamashita as '''Nirmala * '''Bailey Gambertoglio as '''Aminia * '''Marieve Herington as '''Kenene * '''Vyvan Pham as '''Ullu /Amali * '''Aaron Daniel Jacob as '''Kingiza * '''J. Elaine Marcos as Yuki * Andrew Kishino as '''Hitashi * '''Evan Kishiyama as Nabasu * Ai-Chan Carrier as '''Kimyo * '''Christopher Willis as '''Tafu * '''Clyde Kusatsu as '''Domog * '''Matthew Yang King as '''Dughi * '''Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo * Eric Bauza as '''Pãgala * '''Nolan North as '''Krud'dha * '''Johnny Yong Bosch as Tompok * John Rhys-Davies as '''Sokwe * '''Dan Howell as '''Majinuni * '''Phil Lester as '''Hafifu * '''Virginia Watson '''as Vuruga Vuruga * '''Tunisia Hardison as Swala Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey